


Path of Life

by BlackxFirexTazz



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Possible smut, Post-Timeskip, Slice of Life, will add tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-10 12:11:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11691354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackxFirexTazz/pseuds/BlackxFirexTazz
Summary: A slice-of-life story that follows Monkey D. Tazz. The Supernovas are notorious troublemakers, some even leading small gangs, the Warlords are big-name gang leaders and they typically have large followings, the Emperors are mafia bosses. The police are nicknamed the Marines/Navy, the Revolutionary Army are basically vigilantes, and the body that runs the city is called the World Government.





	1. Dressed Up

**Author's Note:**

> Watch this to see how they were dancing: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Zr5QeN7uerQ

The door to a certain black-haired woman's room was silently opened as she continued to snooze peacefully under her covers. She was rudely awakened when a smaller body jumped on top of her, making her grunt and open her eye to shoot an annoyed glare at the culprit. She took a moment to realize who it was before she let out a sigh and rubbed her eye, "Luffy, why are you waking me up?"

Luffy gave her his signature grin, "Shishishi! You've been asleep all morning, big sis! Let's go to the mall with Sabo and Ace!" She sighed and pushed him off of her, "Alright, alright. Let me get dressed and then we can go." He pumped his fist and leaped off of her bed before running through the door and slamming it behind him.

She shook her head with an amused smile before she got out of bed and stripped her pajamas off. She put on a black, sleeveless shirt that fit her torso like a second skin along with a pair of camouflage cargo pants. She tucked her pants into her black combat boots before slipping her black gloves on and leaving the room, grabbing her black cowboy-style hat as she passed her desk.

She walked down the hall and saw that Luffy was already waiting with the older two, Sabo wearing his complex outfit and Ace shirtless with his black shorts and orange hat as usual. She yawned as she walked closer and ruffled her ever-messy hair as Sabo gave her an apologetic smile, "Sorry. He was bored and I told him that if he could get you up then we could go to the mall." She waved her hand and put her hat on before heading to the door, "It's fine. Let's get going and get some food."

She went through the door with the other three following behind and she walked over to her black motorcycle that had orange flame decals while the boys went to Ace's old orange truck. Sabo stepped closer to her and rubbed the back of his neck with a light blush, "You can ride with us. You might would have to sit in my lap, b-but I wouldn't mind..." She chuckled and lightly rubbed under his chin with her index finger, "I wouldn't mind either, but Lu would probably be all over the place. I'm fine with following behind."

He blushed a bit more and nodded before going to the passenger side and slipping in after Luffy. She swung a leg over her motorcycle and sat down as Ace's truck came to life. She started her bike and followed after the truck after it pulled out of the driveway.

She smiled a bit as the wind blew her wild hair around as she trailed the boys to the mall. She parked horizontally at the very front of an empty spot and stayed seated on her bike as Ace pulled in after her. When the fender was a few inches away from her leg, she held a hand up to signal to Ace that he should stop. Ace killed the truck and they filed out of the pickup while she slid off her motorcycle and ruffled her hair.

They started walked to the entrance of the mall and Ace nudged her with his elbow before holding his fist towards her, "As always, you look badass on your bike." She chuckled and bumped knuckles with him, "I try." Luffy bounced around as they entered and immediately started for the food court.

Tazz put a hand in her pocket and glanced at Ace, "You know, I'm surprised they haven't kicked you out for public indecency yet." He smirked and gestured to himself, "Have you seen me? I bet they'd get a swarm of complaints if they did that." She chuckled and paused as they passed a store that was playing music.

Ace stopped next to her and grinned as 'Talk Dirty to Me' by Jason Derulo started playing. Luffy let out a cheer and Sabo whipped out his phone and began recording a video, "Dance, dance!" Ace and Tazz stood side by side as a small crowd began to form.

The pair started moving in perfect sync in time with the music as haughty smirks grew on their faces. Several whistles and cheers erupted as they danced for the entire duration of the song. When they finished, a large audience had formed to watch and the group clapped and whistled while the duo bowed.

When the crowd dispersed, they resumed walking towards the food court and Tazz wiped her chin with her wrist, "Whew~! I worked up a bit of a sweat there." Sabo smiled at her and patted her shoulder, "I'd bet so. You and Ace got pretty in to it." Ace smirked and put his hands in his pockets, "It's a catchy song that makes you wanna move."

Tazz smirked and tilted her head a bit to look at Ace, "You know, I think it'd be your theme song if you were a stripper and I think you'd be a good one. You've got the looks and the confidence. Hell, you already walk around half-naked as it is." Ace just gave her an unamused look while Luffy laughed loudly and Sabo snickered behind a hand, "Only if you did it too." She hummed with her smirk still present and looked back ahead, "I wouldn't mind."

Sabo blushed and looked at her with wide eyes, unable to help but imagine her in skimpy clothing and dancing suggestively. Luffy blinked and leaned forward to peer at the blond's face, "Why're you all red, Sabo?" He quickly hid his eyes with the brim of his top hat, "I-It's nothing!"

He noticed Ace peer over Tazz's head with a knowing smirk, making the blond blush more and look straight ahead as they arrived at the food court. Tazz jogged away from the other three and began purchasing several dishes from a few different stalls and the boys followed suit. After getting their desired amounts of food, they went to a table in the center of the court and sat down.

After a moment of silent eating, Ace took a bite and began talking with his fork still in his mouth, "I heard that Cabbage is gonna have a costume party tonight. Don't know why, though. You guys interested in going?" Tazz arched her brow and looked at him with her cheek puffed out from food, "A costume party in the middle of summer? Well, I'm game for it if you three are." Luffy immediately agreed as Sabo hummed before nodding, "I'm fine with it. Do you know who all's gonna be there?"

Ace shrugged a shoulder and took a sip of his drink, "Some of the Supernovas including Luffy and Tazz and quite a few others. I think there's also gonna be two or three Warlords. It'd also be a safe bet to assume that Shanks is going since he practically lives for partying." Tazz smirked and finished off her food, "I bet it's gonna be one hell of a party since a lot of this city's trouble-makers are gonna be in one place." Sabo nodded in agreement and looked at his watch, "What time does it start?"

Ace took out his phone to check the time, "Six. It's two o'clock right now, so we've got plenty of time." The boys finished eating and they all cleaned up before they began wondering around the mall. Tazz put her hands in her pocket as she looked ahead, "I might get a new tattoo sometime this week."

Sabo looked over at her with a raised brow, "Again? Just last month you got that compass tattoo and the one before that you got that bear paw on your leg." She smiled and shrugged, "What can I say? I like them. It's not like I have as many as I did two years ago. I'm thinking of a chain on my neck or a dagger on the outer side of my left leg." Luffy jumped up and down as he grinned at her, "The dagger! Get the dagger!"

Ace rubbed his chin as he thought, "The dagger would be cool, but the chain would be really enticing." She chuckled and felt her phone vibrate in her pocket, "I could just get both." Ace peered over her shoulder to look at her phone, "Who is it?"

She opened the text and sent a quick reply before locking her phone and putting it back in her pocket, "It was just Sanji asking if I'll be going to Cabbage's party." Luffy jumped up onto his sister's back and wrapped his arms around her neck and slipped his legs under her arms, "What're you gonna be, big sis? I'm gonna be a zombie!" She hummed as she thought before smirking and putting a finger to her lips, "It's a secret. What are you two going as?"

Sabo smiled and tipped his hat a bit, "I'm going to be a vampire." Ace flashed a grin, "I'm gonna be a werewolf." She chuckled again and put a hand on Luffy's cheek as he put his chin on her shoulder, "Three scary monsters, huh? I better watch out or else I might just get eaten up."

The older boys blushed and looked away from her while Luffy just laughed as her innuendo went right over his head, "Shishishi!" They hung out at the mall for a couple of hours before deciding to head home to start getting ready for the party. Tazz led the way back to their house before pulling into the driveway and killing the engine.

She slid off her motorcycle as the boys exited the pickup and she put a hand on her hip, "Anyone gonna need my help with make-up effects?" Sabo nodded with a smile, "I will. You're the best at it out of all three of us." Ace rubbed the back of his neck, "I might need some help, too."

Luffy raised his hand and bounced on his feet with a wide grin, "I'll need help! You make us look really cool, big sis!" She smiled and put her hat over her heart as she bowed a bit, "I'm glad you three think so highly of my special effects skills." She put her hat back on her head as they entered the house.

The boys immediately went to their rooms to change into costumes before going to Tazz's room, Sabo wearing a Victorian-era outfit with a black cape and his top hat, Ace wearing tattered beige shorts with fuzzy black ears placed on his hair and a fluffy black tail clipped to the back belt loop, and Luffy wearing a ripped t-shirt and jeans with the right leg torn off above the knee and the left at the shin. Since Luffy's make-up would take the longest, he was first. She sat him down in her swivel chair and she got out her supplies. She quickly whipped up some prosthetic cuts and gashes to put on his face and exposed skin as well as a bite on his neck before she began discoloring parts of his skin and drawing on dark veins around his neck and forearms with make-up before using some body paints in various shades of red to add the look of dried blood.

She finished off his make-up with darkening the area around his eyes to make them look sunken before she spun him around in the chair to show the other two, "What d'ya think?" Ace and Sabo both grinned and gave a thumbs up. Luffy hopped up from the chair and walked over to the full-body mirror on her wall, leaning close to examine the meticulous details, "It looks great! Thanks, big sis!"

She smiled before patting the chair, "Alright. You next, Blondie." He rolled his eyes at the nickname before plopping down in the chair. She took his hat off and sat it aside before grabbing some hair gel and slicking his hair back away from his face.

He tensed and moved a hand to stop her, but she gently took it with a soft smile, "I know that you have your hair like that to hide your scar. You don't need to be so insecure about it, Sabo. I think it gives you some character and it shows that you made it out of a tough time." He blushed when she leaned down and lightly kissed his left eyelid before he nodded and let her continue smoothing his hair back, "Besides, you look pretty sharp with your hair slicked back. I like seeing your whole face."

His blush darkened and she chuckled before she started putting some pale foundation on his face and neck, "Hey, now. Vampires shouldn't be blushing." He smiled and closed his eyes as she began slightly darkening his eyelids and blended out some black make-up under his eyes. She opened a drawer of her desk and pulled out a squeeze bottle of fake blood before dribbled some down the corners of his mouth, smearing it in one corner to make it look like he actually bit someone.

She turned him around to face the others who nodded in approval. He stood and Ace quickly sat down before turning to face Tazz. She crossed her arms and stared at him while leaning against her desk, "I think werewolf make-up is a bit more difficult to get right compared to zombies and vampires... Eh, I can just make some scratches and darken your eyes. Do you want fake blood like Sabo?"

He grinned and nodded, "Hell yeah! Make me look scary!" She smiled and set to work, drawing on some scratches before using some of Luffy's leftover prosthetics to add a few deep-looking claw marks. Rather than doing the whole eye area like the other two, she just smeared some black eyeliner under his eyes.

Once Ace was finished, she almost shoved the three out of her room, "My turn. No peeking!" Ace pouted a bit and had to be dragged away by Sabo as Luffy ran around the living room in excitement. Thirty minutes later, she exited her room and went to the living room where the others where waiting.

Sabo was the first to see her and her costume made his eyes widen as a bright blush appeared on his cheeks under the make-up. She was wearing what looked to be a prison guard's uniform that was black with orange accents and a white button-up under it and a black tie as well as her usual black gloves. The somewhat loose pants were tucked into a shin-high version of her combat boots and she adjusted the guard cap on her head so that it tilted a bit forward and to the side.

She also had a whip attached to her belt with a riding crop on the other hip and a fake gun in a thigh holster strapped to her right thigh. She had exchanged her plain black eye-patch for a black one with an orange cross in the center and her eye was rimmed with smeared black eyeliner to make the orange of her iris pop while her lips had blood red blended out from the center. Ace and Luffy were arguing about something or another so they didn't notice her enter the room and Sabo roughly elbowed the freckled man in the side.

He grunted and shot him a glare before following his gaze to Tazz. His eyes widened and his cheeks grew red as well. She put a hand on her hip and gestured to herself with the other, "How do I look?"

Sabo was speechless and Ace stammered as he tried to answer, "U-Uh, y-you, um... Y-You look good. Real good." She smirked and shifted her weight to one foot, "I'm glad you think so." Luffy grinned and ran over to her, "You look great, big sis! Now let's go to the party!"


	2. Party

Ace, Sabo, and Luffy took the truck while Tazz rode her motorcycle to Cavendish's mansion of a house and they pulled into the vast driveway, seeing many more vehicles already parked there. She lifted her hat and smoothed back her messy hair before placing her hat back on her head and tipping it forward a bit as she waited for the boys to get out of the pickup. When Ace got out from the driver's side, she reached into a pouch on her bike and pulled out a spiked black collar with a broken chain attached to it before she walked over to him and held it out, "I think this would make you look more vicious."

He eye the collar for a moment before shrugging and taking it. He put it on as they started walking to the front door with Tazz at the front. She knocked firmly on the door before clasping her hands behind her back. The door opened to show Cavendish dressed up like a prince and his eyes widened when he saw Tazz with a dark smirk.

He shook his head to snap out of his small daze before stepping aside and gesturing for them to enter, "I'm glad you came! Feel free to help yourself to the snacks and drinks, but be sure to restrain yourselves so that there's enough left for everybody else." Tazz smiled at him and lightly brushed two fingers under his chin as she passed, "Thank you kindly." The trio entered behind her and they went further into the house until they found the spacious living room that already had a decent crowd in it.

Luffy and Ace instantly went over to the snack tables as Tazz glanced around, seeing if she could find any familiar faces. Sabo rubbed the back of his neck and smiled at her, "Would you like a drink?" She returned his smile and nodded, "Please."

He grinned before turning and walking off to the drinks. A presence behind her made her look over her left shoulder to see Zoro covered in bloody bandages and stitches drawn on his visible skin. He was also wearing a ripped green button-up and black pants with several holes in them.

He smirked when she turned to face him, "Prison guard?" She returned the smirk and nodded as she put a hand on her hip, "Yeah. What do you think?" He tucked his chin in a fist and looked her up and down with his good eye, "You look damn hot."

She was about to thank him when the voice of a certain swirly-browed cook shouted, "Tazz-chwan~!" Zoro frowned and put a hand over his face as Sanji, dressed as a chef with a bloody apron, popped up next to Tazz with his hands clasped together and hearts radiating from him, "I'll gladly be your prisoner of love~!" She smirked once more and took the riding crop from her waist and placed the tip under his chin and making him tilt his head back as she leaned closer, "Oh, really? No matter what I may do to you?"

His eye widened and he blushed brightly before blood shot from his nose, "YES~!" Zoro rolled his eye as Tazz chuckled, "I may take you up on that offer sometime, Sanji." He swooned with a dreamy expression as his nose continued to gush from the thoughts crossing his mind.

Zoro crossed his arms and gave her a frown, "Don't encourage him." She chuckled and put her riding crop back on her belt, "I was serious. The same goes to you, though you would probably prefer being the one in control, am I right?" He watched her for a moment before his lips quirked, "Yep."

Luffy came over once he spotted his friends and he grinned at them, "Sanji! Zoro! You guys look really cool!" Before they could greet him back, he dragged them off somewhere else. Tazz chuckled at her brother's antics before she seated herself on a large, ornate chair and she leaned back and a bit to the side while crossing her legs.

She propped her elbow on the armrest and put her cheek on her fist as she waited for Sabo to return with drinks. He came back almost a minute later with an apologetic smile and two glasses of a blood-colored cocktail in crystal goblets, "Sorry it took so long. There was a small line at the drink table." She smiled and took the one held out to her, "Don't worry about it."

She swirled the liquid for a moment before taking a sip. She hummed at the taste and licked her lips, "Fruity, but you can definitely taste the alcohol." He smiled and sat in a chair a couple of feet across from her, eyes absently trailing over her as she seemed to radiate power and confidence, as he took a sip, "Yeah..."

She caught his gaze and smiled, uncrossing her legs and crossing the other one on top as she leaned further, "I take it you really like my costume?" He blushed and averted his eyes with a meek nod, "Y-Yeah..." She chuckled and took another sip before uncrossing her legs once more and lightly dragging the tip of her boot up his lower leg, "I'm glad you do. I got this costume specifically to see if it would make anyone squirm."

His blush darkened and he tensed before pouting at her, "Why must you tease me?" She removed her foot from his leg and sat up with a smirk, "Because you're too easy to fluster. And you look really cute when you blush." He covered his mouth with a hand and looked away again, "I'm gonna get you back some day...."

She leaned back again and tossed one leg over an armrest while the other one remained touching the floor, "I look forward to it." She felt a hand on the leg slung over the armrest and looked over to see Shanks dressed like a prisoner. He grinned widely and leaned against the her chair, "Well, hello there, Miss Warden. Have you come to take me away?"

She smirked and propped her head on her fist once more, "Depends. Have you been bad?" His eyes lit up and he leaned down a bit, "Maybe I have~!" She took another sip and glanced back at Sabo who was pouting a bit at the red-haired man

She smiled and looked back to Shanks, "I'll have to punish you another time, Shanks. Blondie over there seems to be getting jealous that you have my attention." Sabo almost choked on his drink and he blushed, "I-I am not!" Shanks laughed and patted Tazz's leg, "Alright, then. I'm gonna go find Hawky."

Sabo looked at his drink with a small pout, "I wasn't jealous... I don't mind if you talk to your friends." She downed the rest of her drink before setting the glass aside and standing, "Your face said differently." He almost jumped out of his skin when she placed herself sideways in his lap, legs thrown over the armrest, "W-What are you-?!"

She smiled and 'walked' two fingers up his chest, "What does it look like? I'm giving you my undivided attention." He let out a resigned sigh and sagged against the chair with a red face, "You're impossible to handle..." She tutted and crossed her legs, "Not quite, my dear Sabo. You just have to know how to deal with me right."

He watched her for a moment and drained the rest of his glass before setting it aside and resting his hand on her leg, "Now that I think about it, I don't think I've ever seen you blush since we were kids." Her lips quirked and she propped her cheek on her fist, "That's because there's only one person that can make me blush." He tilted his head and gave her an adorably curious look, "Who?"

She pointed with her chin off to the side where Shanks was happily conversing with Dracule Mihawk who, as expected, was dressed as a vampire, "Mihawk. He's got a special way with words." She looked up at Sabo and tapped his nose to get his attention, "So, why were you getting jealous when Shanks was talking to me?"

He blushed and averted his gaze again, "I dunno... I guess I wanted all of your attention..." She smiled and wrapped her arms around his head to hug him and pulled his face to her chest, "Aww, Sabo! That's adorable~! If you ever want my attention, all you have to do is ask." His ears turned red and he held his arms out, unsure of what to do with them before settling on wrapping them around her waist as he leaned his head against her chest, "I'll keep that in mind..."

Suddenly the room dimmed more than it had been and a spotlight shined down on one person who was across the room on a couch as Cavendish announced, "Today happens to be the birthday of a certain walking disaster: Donquixote Rosinante, a.k.a Corazón! And as a little present, he will get a dance from a lovely lady!" Another spotlight shined down on Tazz, making her blink before arching a brow, "Of course it's me. Why not any other girls?"

Sabo laughed softly and pried her arms from around his head, "I think you're the only girl here. Koala is out of town for the week and Luffy said that his friends are busy doing other things or are sick." She sighed softly and slipped from his lap before putting a hand on one hip, "200 bucks and I'll do it." Several hands holding cash shot out from the crowd and she quickly snatched the money before folding it and tucking it in a pocket of her uniform top.

The crowd parted to form a path that led to the younger Donquixote brother who had a bright red face. She confidently walked forward, upper face shadowed by her hat, with the spotlight following her and she stopped a foot away from the man dressed like a black-winged angel wearing black leather pants and a matching jacket. He fumbled with a small notepad before hastily writing something down and showing it to her, 'You don't have to do this if you don't want to...'

She smiled and took her riding crop from her belt, putting it against his chin and tilting his head back as she slid on knee onto the couch between his conveniently spread legs as she grabbed the back of the couch by his shoulder, "Well, aren't you sweet? Don't worry. I don't mind. I already accepted the bribe and I really don't feel like returning it." He blushed almost impossibly bright and tried to look anywhere but at her while his pink-clad brother snickered beside him. She leaned closer with a dangerous smirk, "You know, you're pretty cute."

He let out a shaky breath when she pulled back and moved off of the couch and snapped her riding crop against her other hand, "Ace! You know the song." She replaced her crop on her belt just as the song she had danced to with Ace earlier began playing. Almost everyone's jaws dropped as she began dancing tantalizingly, making sure to emphasize the rolls of her hips. 

She slid her hands down her body as she swayed her hips before turning and raising her arms above her head. She quickly dropped down before slowly standing, running her hands up the backs of her thighs and over her rear as she raised up. She turned back around to face Rosinante and she smirked at his astonished face that was still covered in a blush.

She took his hands and put them on her sides before moving them up her stomach and stopped when his fingertips were a few centimeters away from the undersides of her breasts before she trailed his hands down over her hips to hold them there. When she removed her hands from his, they remained on her waist as she swayed her body. The song soon ended and he quickly retracted his hands, not wanting to seem disrespectful and trying to avoid the jealous glares of the whole room.

She put two fingers to her lips and blew him a kiss before she started walking back to where Sabo was, feeling the stares on her ass as she went. She sensed that someone was reaching out to grab a handful of her cheek and she quickly stepped out of range before turning her head to see Eustass Kidd looking like a pirate with an arrogant smirk. She arched a brow and held a hand out, "If you want to touch, it'll cost you twenty dollars."

He scowled and crossed his arms, making her smirk before she walked away. When she reached Sabo, he was avoiding her gaze with a bright blush as Ace sat back on the couch with a grin, "Damn. I knew you could dance, but not like that." She smiled and sat in the chair across from Sabo and Luffy jumped into her lap, "I don't know what was going on, but you looked cool!"

She pat his head with a smile before turning as Sanji approached as he tried to cover his nosebleed, "That was amazing, Tazz-chwan~! Do you think you could ever dance for me like that?" Zoro scowled and smacked the cook upside the head, "Why the hell would she do that for you, curly-cook?" Tazz chuckled and leaned against the back of the chair, "I don't mind. Actually, you guys and any of my friends could get one for free. All you'd have to do is ask."

Zoro blushed lightly and Sanji looked absolutely ecstatic at the information. Ace hummed and slung his arms over the back of the couch, "I might take you up on that soon. Those were some impressive moves." Sabo not-so-subtly kicked Ace in the shin with a glare, "Don't be so blunt!"

Ace yelped and held his shin before shooting a glare right back at Sabo. Luffy leaned back against Tazz, using her chest as a pillow as he snacked on some food he had taken from the table and she ran a hand through his hair. After a while of chatting among the group, Ace succumbed to his narcolepsy and Luffy let out a yawn as he sagged against his sister.

She smiled softly and leaned her chin on the top of his head, "What time is it?" Sabo checked his watch and blinked in surprise, "It's one in the morning." She hummed and looked around to see that many people had passed out in random places, Zoro included, and others where leaving, "That would explain why it quieted down. I think we should start heading home."

She gently picked Luffy up like a child and he wrapped his arms and legs around her as he sleepily buried his face in her shoulder as she stood, "Do one of you wanna try to pry him off or should I just go ahead and let him ride with me?" Sabo sighed softly as he stood as well, "With him like that, it'd be like trying to take meat from him." Sanji smiled warmly at her, "I hope you rest well, Tazz-chan."

She smiled back and nodded, "You too, Sanji." Sabo was shaking Ace's shoulder to try to wake him up and Tazz held a hand up, "I got this." She cleared her throat and leaned over a bit, "Oh no! My shirt got wet. I'm gonna have to take it off."

The freckled man's eyes snapped open and he quickly sat up before realizing that she had tricked him. He pouted as she snickered, "Come on, Freckles. Time to go." He continued pouting as he stood before following Tazz and Sabo to the door.

They exited the house and Sabo held his hand out towards Ace, "Give me the keys. I'll drive since you seem pretty tired." Ace dug through his pocket before putting the key to the truck in the blond's hand and trudging over to the passenger side. Tazz carefully got on her motorcycle with Luffy still clinging to her and she turned it on, cringing at how loud it was.

Luffy didn't seem to care as he put his face in her shoulder. On the way back to their home, she felt her brother relax a bit as he fell asleep and she smiled softly.


	3. To the Beach!

When they got home, Tazz first went to her room to get Luffy cleaned up before taking him to his room. She gently set him down on his bed before pulling the covers over him. Afterwards, she went to her room to change and take off her make-up.

After putting her pajamas on, she turned off the lights and crawled in bed before promptly falling asleep. She was awoken an hour later when a smaller body slid under the covers and cuddled up against her and mumbled something about meat. She put an arm over Luffy and closed her eye again.

About ten minutes later, another person joined them and since they were shirtless, she figured it was Ace as he snuggled up against her back while putting an arm over her and tangling their legs together. Fifteen minutes later, the last person in the home slipped into her bed and laid on Luffy's other side. Smiling to herself, Tazz soon fell asleep.

The next morning, she woke up to find that she was on her back and Luffy had migrated on top of her as Ace was on her right with an arm and leg thrown over her like she was a body pillow while Sabo was curled against her left as he nuzzled her hair. She smiled and closed her eye as sleep began to creep back up on her.

She woke an hour later when Sabo stirred before sitting up. She lifted her now freed left arm to run her hand through her hair as she yawned. He looked over at her as he rubbed an eye and smiled when he saw the other two still cuddling against her, "Sorry if I woke you up. I was gonna go make breakfast."

She smiled back and gently eased Luffy off of her, "Don't worry about it. I'll help with breakfast." She slipped out of Ace's hold and got out of bed after the blond and they walked to the kitchen. Sabo started brewing some coffee while Tazz got out things needed for pancakes and several packs of bacon.

She began cooking and Sabo handed her a black mug filled with coffee fixed up to her liking and she used one hand to flip a fluffy pancake while sipping her coffee. She set her mug aside and slipped her hand under her tank top to scratch her stomach, "So, you know why everyone piled up in my bed?" He blushed lightly and rubbed the back of his head, "No. I don't really even remember going to your room this morning..."

She hummed and resumed cooking. She set large stacks of pancakes and plenty of bacon on four plates before balancing them on both arms and walking over to the table. Sabo followed behind with her mug along with his blue one and Ace's orange one before they both put everything on the table.

Sabo sat down in his spot and Tazz started heading out of the kitchen, "I'm gonna wake the other two up. You can start eating if you want." She walked down to her room and peeked the door open to see that Ace and Luffy were still asleep. She entered her room with a soft smile and sat on the edge of the bed next to her brother before lightly shaking his shoulder, "Lu, breakfast is ready. There's bacon."

He shot up and stared at her for a moment before fully waking up and smiling widely. He was about to say something and she put a finger to her lips and nodded at Ace who was still asleep. She stood and walked over to Ace's side, "Go on and eat. I'll be out in a minute with Freckles."

Luffy nodded and left the room. She looked down at the freckled man and leaned down so that her mouth was next to his ear as she put her hand on his bare chest, "Don't make me wake you up, Ace. I might do something.....drastic." She smirked to herself as she sensed his change in breathing, signaling that he was now awake but was just pretending to be asleep, and she slowly trailed her fingertips down to his stomach before suddenly pulling away and walking to the door, "I'll eat your bacon."

He sat up and gave her a pout before flopping back with a groan, "Dammit..." She chuckled and put a hand on her hip, "What? Were you expecting something else?" He rolled off the bed before standing and giving her a glare as he trudged passed her.

As he passed by, she gave him a light pat on the bum, making him blush a bit and grumble. They walked to the kitchen and saw Luffy scarfing down his food while Sabo had waited for the other two to show up. Tazz sat in her seat and picked up her fork, "Sorry for the wait."

He shook his head and raised a brow at Ace who was shoving forkfuls of pancake in his mouth with a sour look on his face, "What's his deal?" She snickered and took a bite, "He's mad that I didn't wake him up how he would've liked." The blond blinked before letting out a hum, deciding that he'd rather not know what she meant, and began to eat.

After a moment, Tazz took a sip of her coffee and looked at the boys, "So, what're we gonna be doing today?" Sabo paused and hummed in thought before shrugging, "I don't know. I don't think there's anything big going on today." She tucked her chin in her hand as she thought before snapping her fingers with a smile, "I got it! How about we go to the beach?"

Luffy grinned and banged his fists on the table, "Let's go! We can have a bonfire, too!" Sabo smiled and Ace finally cheered up, "That sounds pretty good." She smiled and finished up her food and coffee, "Great. You guys can invite some of your friends if you want."

The youngest let out a whoop and inhaled the rest of his breakfast before standing and rushing off to his room to contact his friends. Ace followed behind at a slower pace and Sabo stayed behind to help her with the dishes. She washed them before handing them to the blond to dry and put away, "Thanks for always helping with the clean up, Sabo."

He smiled and kept his gaze on the dish currently in his hand, "No need to thank me. It's the least I can do since you always cook for us." She smiled as well and handed him the last dish before standing on her toes and kissing his cheek, "Still, I appreciate it." He blushed and ducked his head a bit as he fumbled with the dish, making her chuckle before she started heading to her room.

She was about to enter her room when Ace poked his head out from his room, "Hey, Tazz? The guys wanna know what time they should meet us." She thought for a moment, "Tell them to meet us at the beach at noon. Let Luffy know so he can tell his friends." He nodded before going back inside his room.

She shut her door behind her and checked the clock on her nightstand to see that it was ten o'clock. She sighed softly and ran a hand through her hair as she tried to think of something to do for the next couple of hours. She settled for making her bed and cleaning up her room.

Much to her disappointment, it only took thirty minutes to tidy up and she flopped down on an orange bean bag chair while propping her legs on a black one. She stared up at the ceiling and zoned out for a few minutes before snapping out of it and booting up a video game. She lost track of the time until a knock on her door made her pause as Sabo's voice came from the other time, "Tazz? It's twenty to noon right now and it's a fifteen minute drive to the beach. We should probably head out early to get good parking spots."

She saved her game progress before turning the console off and standing while stretching her arms over her head, "Alright. Just gimme a few." She stripped off her pajamas and put on a black bikini, the top having orange flames, before putting on a dark gray muscle shirt with deep armholes and black knee-length shorts. She put on a pair of black sneakers before grabbing her orange bandanna and tying it around her head and placing her hat on top.

She exited her room and went to the living room to see the boys talking among themselves, Sabo wearing a white t-shirt and blue trunks, Ace shirtless with orange trunks and his hat, and Luffy wearing a yellow t-shirt and red trunks with his hat on as well. She also noticed Sabo holding a beach tote full of necessities like towels and sunscreen and she chuckled as she started heading to the door, "You're such a mom, Blondie." He blushed lightly and pouted as he followed after, "No I'm not. I just think that it'd be better to be prepared."

She smiled and walked over to her motorcycle and Luffy was about to get in the pickup when he paused and looked at her, "Oh, yeah! Could you stop by Zoro's and get him? Don't want him to get lost." She nodded and started the engine, "Sure." Ace poked his head out of the window and leaned his arm on the door, "We can meet back up at the convenience store. We gotta gets some drinks and snacks anyway."

She pulled out of the driveway before going to the road and her hat fell back on its strings around her neck. After a couple of turns, she reached the moss-head's house just as he stepped out. She sat up and jerked her thumb behind her, "Get on. We're gonna meet up with the boys at the convenience store."

He grumbled and walked closer before sliding on the bike and wrapping his arms around her waist, "Did Luffy send you so I wouldn't get lost?" She smiled and nodded, "Yep." She pulled away from his house and drove down to the store and parking next to Ace's truck.

The two got off the motorcycle and went inside and Luffy grinned at them, "There you are!" She rubbed his head over his straw hat before walking around and grabbing a lot of snacks. Sabo popped out from around the aisle and smiled as he walked over, "We got a couple of coolers in the back of the truck. Pick whatever drinks you want, too."

She nodded and handed her snacks to him before going to the alcohol section of the drink coolers. She grabbed a few Redd's before taking them to the cashier. After paying for all their snacks and drinks, they put them in the coolers before Ace, Sabo, and Luffy got in the truck while Tazz and Zoro got back on her motorcycle.

They drove off and Zoro put his chin on her left shoulder and watched the road, "Do you know who all's gonna be there?" She glanced at him from the corner of her eye before looking back ahead, "Nope. I assume it's gonna be Luffy's whole gang and some of Ace's buddies." He hummed and slightly tightened his arms around her waist.

They soon pulled into a parking spot next to Ace's truck and they got off the bike. She put her hat back on her head and looked down at the beach, watching everyone that was invited fooling around. She turned to the back of the truck and grabbed one end of one of the large coolers as Zoro grabbed the other.

Ace and Sabo grabbed the other cooler and they then made there way down to the others. After setting the cooler down, Tazz looked over as Sanji swirled over to her wearing blue and white striped trunks, "Tazz-chwan~! How are you on this lovely day~?" She smiled while Zoro's eyebrow twitched in annoyance, "I'm fine. Thank you for asking, Sanji."

As the cook and swordsman butted heads, she walked over to Sabo and reached into his tote bag before pulling out a black beach towel. She set it out on the sand as Sabo set out a blue one, a red one, and an orange one before opening a large umbrella. She kicked off her sneakers and was about to lay down on her towel when Sabo tilted his head as he began taking his shirt off, "Are you not gonna take off your clothes?"

She smirked and put a hand on her cheek, "Sabo~! I didn't know you were so bold!" He blushed brightly and waved his hands in front of him, "T-That's not what I meant!" She looked at the ground as her face fell a bit, feeling self-conscious about he scars covering her torso.

He sensed her feelings and put a hand on her shoulder with a soft smile, "If you're feeling insecure about your scars, don't. Like you told me last night, they give you character and show you made it through a tough time." She returned his smile with a small sigh, "I never thought you would use my words against me." She grabbed the hem of her top and pulled it over her head before setting it aside and turning to Sanji and Zoro who were still quarreling, "Oi, Sanji!"

He blinked and looked at her with a smile, "Yes, Tazz-chan?" She put two fingers to her lips and he reached into one of the pockets on his trunks and pulled out his pack of cigarettes before tossing them to her. She caught it and took one before returning the pack and laying down on her back as Sabo looked at her, "When did you start smoking?"

She hummed in thought before shrugging, "Maybe a year ago? It's not really an addiction. Just an oral fixation kind of thing." Sanji trotted over and knelt down while holding his cigarette to his mouth, "Let me light that for you." He leaned down with one hand on her other side to keep himself up and pressed the burning end of his cigarette to hers.

He stayed still for a moment until her cigarette caught and then he pulled back before sitting next to her. She put one hand behind her head as she bent her legs and crossed them while blowing out some smoke. Sabo took a spot on his towel next to hers with a small frown, "You could probably find a healthier alternative..."

She hummed and closed her eye, "Probably." She took her cigarette between her thumb and index finger and blew out smoke as she rested her forearm on her forehead. Something really cold pressing against her lips made her open her eye to see Ace leaning over her while squatting next to Sabo.

She glanced down to see a light blue popsicle being held against her lips and she looked back at Ace. His grin widened and he kept it there, "Try it!" She smiled a bit before running her tongue along it then swirling it around the top and taking some in her mouth.

Ace's jaw dropped as Sanji and Sabo blushed brightly when she continued to lick and suck on the popsicle in a suggestive manner. Some of it dripped down her chin and chest as Ace pulled it away from her with a massive blush. She shivered a bit and frowned when she looked at her chest while licking her lips.

Sanji's nose began spurting blood and he held a hand up, "I'll clean you up~!" A beach ball to the face made him fall back before he jumped up to his feet and glared at the green-haired culprit. A fight started and she chuckled before dragging a finger over her chest to wipe off the sticky substance and she popped it in her mouth with the other two still watching with wide eyes.

She looked over at them and blinked, "What?" They quickly looked away, "N-Nothing!" She sat up and smirked when Ace's popsicle started to melt and drip down his hand.

He looked at her as she took his wrist and his face ignited, literally, as she ran her tongue along the trails of popsicle on his hand. She finished cleaning his hand and leaned back while licking her lips again, "That's a good flavor. Could you go get me one?" He gawked at her before nodding dumbly and running off as she snickered.

Sabo sighed and leaned back on his hands, "You're evil..." She chuckled and laid back down as she resumed puffing on her cigarette, "Only sometimes, my dear Sabo." She finished off her cigarette as Ace returned with her popsicle and a one-armed redhead wearing red and black trunks trailing behind him.


	4. Volleyball

Ace plopped down on the sand where Sanji had previously been before handing her the popsicle she requested. She took it with a smile and looked up at Shanks as he grinned down at her, "I should've figured you'd be here." He sat down on her towel next to her legs and put his hand on his knee, "Even if Luffy didn't invite me, I still would've caught wind of this little shindig and popped up."

She chuckled and licked her popsicle, "As expected of the man who has booze running through his veins." He pouted and leaned forward against her bent legs, "That wasn't very nice." She snickered and put the top of her treat in her mouth, making Shanks's eyes widen and watch intensely.

She pulled it out and licked her lips, "I'm surprised you're not playing with Luffy." He put his arm on top of her knees and rested his chin on it, "He said that you were here and I wanted to say hi." She gave a hum and saw Benn Beckman approach with a frown on his face, "Shanks, are you bothering Tazz?"

The redhead looked over his shoulder and frowned at his right-hand man, "Of course not! I'm just enjoying myself in her company." Beckman arched a skeptical brow and shifted his gaze to the woman and saw what she was eating. He sighed and grabbed Shanks by the scruff of the neck, "Get your mind out of the gutter."

Shanks pouted as he was dragged off and Tazz chuckled, "For being one of the most powerful people in the region, he sure is childish." Ace and Sabo nodded in agreement while the former kept sneaking glances at her as she ate her frozen treat. Once she finished her popsicle, she stuck the stick in the sand before turning to her stomach, "Would one of you mind rubbing some sunscreen on my back?"

Ace nearly lunged for Sabo's tote, but the blond stopped him with a foot to the face before kicking him back. He dug through his bag before pulling out the bottle of sunscreen and scooting closer to Tazz. He blushed lightly as he pulled the strings if her top apart before squeezing some of the sunblock in his palm and rubbed his hands together.

Ace glared at him from the ground as the blond ran his hands over her back, making sure to be careful around her scars, and rubbed the substance into her skin. She let out a hum and closed her eye as she rested her chin on her crossed forearms, "I think you'd be good at giving massages, Sabo." He blushed a bit more and finished before tying her top back up, "You think so?"

She nodded and just listened to the sounds of everyone chatting and laughing as well as the waves crashing against the shore. She smiled contently and let out a pleased sigh, enjoying the peace and sun's warmth on her skin, "This is nice. We should do this more often." The two smiled at her and Sabo nodded, "Yeah. That'd be wonderful."

She was about to drift off for a nap when she heard Ace talking to someone before someone picked her up and put her over their shoulder. She opened her eye and glanced up to see a mop of blond hair similar to a pineapple and she noticed that he was walking towards the water. She rolled her eye and waited for him to get ready to throw her before she quickly wrapped her legs around his neck and flipped back.

She released him and stood on her hands for a moment before flipping to her feet and smirking at Marco as he laid on his back in the shallow water. He glared up at her as he sat up and she crossed her arms under her chest, "Don't give me that look. You were gonna throw me in." She tensed and was about to bolt off to the side when she sensed someone running up behind her before they tackled her into the water.

Marco laughed and high-fived Thatch after he sat up, straddling Tazz's butt. She propped herself up on her elbows and shook her head before looking over her left shoulder, "You know, you could've let me take my shorts off first." Thatch grinned and moved off of her, "But then you would've been expecting something like that to happen!"

She sat up and shook her head to spray the two with water, making them reel back and hold their hands up to shield them. She stood and walked over to Ace and Sabo who were snickering. She unbuttoned her shorts before bending forward and sliding them down her legs, making the two quickly shut up and stare.

She straightened and tossed her shorts on Ace's head before she stretched her arms above her head, "Now that I'm standing, I wanna do something." A voice behind her made her look back, "How about we play some volleyball?" She smiled and turned to face Sanji as he jerked his thumb towards Usopp who was standing next to him with a volleyball in his hands, "Sure."

She looked down at Ace and Sabo who were still seated on the ground, "You guys gonna join?" They grinned and nodded simultaneously before they stood. The group walked over to the volleyball net that had been set up earlier and Tazz put her hands around her mouth, "We're about to play some volleyball! Whoever wants to join, line up and we'll make teams!"

Almost immediately after she said that, a line formed in front of her, including Zoro, Luffy, Franky, Brook, Chopper, Marco, Thatch, Bartolomeo, Bellamy, Penguin, Shachi, Bepo, Coby, and Helmeppo, and she turned to face the four behind her, "Alright. There will be four teams and you guys are the captains. Play rock-paper-scissors to decide who gets picks their team first. There aren't enough people for full six-member teams, so pick four people." The four played until Sanji won with a cheer.

He knelt in front of Tazz and took one of her hands in his as he put his other hand over his heart, "It would be a great honor if you would join my team, mademoiselle~!" She chuckled and nodded, "I'd love to, Sanji." Hearts radiated from the blond chef and he leaned in to kiss the back of her hand when a foot met the side of his head, "Oi! Quit stalling, dartbrow!"

He jumped back to his feet and butted heads with the swordsman, "What'd you say, you shitty marimo?!" Tazz sighed and put her hands on their chests before forcing them apart and stepping between them, "Ladies, you're both pretty. Now can you two calm down so we can finish picking teams?" Sanji instantly went back into love mode and Zoro gave her a halfhearted glare before clicking his tongue and looking away, "Fine..."

She smiled and patted their chests before putting a hand on her hip, "Go ahead and finish picking your team, Sanji." He saluted her with a heart in his visible eye, "Yes, ma'am~!" He turned to the line and pointed out the guys he wanted, "Luffy, Penguin, and Thatch."

Tazz nodded and looked to the other captains, "Alright, decide who goes next." The next winner was Sabo and he rubbed his chin in thought before pointing, "Zoro, Coby, Franky, and Bartolomeo." Next to pick was Ace and he grinned before walking over and slinging an arm over Marco's shoulders, "Of course I gotta have the pineapple on my team. I'll also take Bellamy, Cabbage, and Shachi."

Cavendish snapped at the freckled man, "IT'S CAVENDISH!" Usopp put a hand on his hip and tucked his chin in the other, "Then I'll take Chopper, Brook, Helmeppo, and Bepo." They divided up into their teams and Tazz put a hand on her hip as she looked at Penguin, "Law's here? I didn't think he'd actually take my brother's invitation."

Penguin rubbed the back of his neck with a light blush, trying to keep his gaze on her face, "Yeah. It took a lot of convincing so we were actually kinda surprised he accepted." She smiled and glanced around at the others, "Does anyone have a coin for the coin toss?" Something flew towards her head and she quickly caught it before looking to see that it was a coin and she glanced in the direction it came from, realizing that it was Nami.

Nami pulled her sunglasses down to look at Tazz, "I want that back when you're done with it." The ravenette chuckled and nodded before flipping the coin into the air. When it came back down, she swiped it from the air and slapped it on the back of her hand, "Call."

Sanji put a cigarette between his lips and light it before blowing out the smoke, "Tails." Sabo smiled, "Heads." Ace smirked and crossed his arms, "Heads." Usopp put his hands on his hips and struck a pose, "Tails!"

She lifted her hand and and held it up to show that it was tails, "Alright. Team Sanji versus Team Usopp first." She flipped the coin again and slapped it against the back of her hand, "Call." Usopp's legs began shaking along with his voice, just now realizing that he was going to be facing powerful people, "T-T-T-T-T-Tails!"

Sanji flicked ash from his cigarette, "Heads." She moved her hand to reveal that it was head-up, "Sanji, serve or receive?" He smirked at his trembling friend with a menacing aura around him, "Serve."

She nodded and tossed the coin back to Nami, "We'll need that again later." She then looked at Robin who sat next to the orange-haired woman, "Would you mind being the ref?" The archaeologist smiled and nodded, "Sure."

Tazz smiled and looked back to Sanji, "Pick which side you want." He nodded and walked over to the left side of the net with his teammates following after while Usopp and his team went to the other side. Tazz got first serve and she spun the ball in her hands before tossing it in the air.

She ran up and jumped high before smacking the ball down with great force as she got an intense and slightly intimidating look on her face. The ball whizzed over the net and right passed Usopp's head, landing in and sending sand flying as sweat beaded down his face. Robin leaned her cheek in her hand with a smile, "Point for Team Instinct."

Tazz landed and Sanji gushed as Thatch and Penguin high-fived her and Luffy slapped her back with a grin. She looked over to Robin with a slight tilt of her head, "Why 'Instinct'?" Robin giggled and crossed her legs, "Because you all rely on your instincts the most. You seem to automatically know what to do without discussing strategies."

Usopp took a dramatic step back, "What tremendous power!" The ball was tossed back to Tazz and she walked back to her previous spot as the same intense look from before returned to her face. She spun the ball in her hands again before tossing it up.

She ran forward and jumped like she did previously and slapped the ball. This time, the ball smacked into Helmeppo's face, cracking his shades and making him fall back as the ball went into the air towards the other side of the net. Usopp pumped a fist in the air, "Nice receive, Helmeppo!"

The ball sailed over the net and was about to fall in the farthest corner of their side before Luffy stretched his arm out and hit it back towards the net. Thatch prepared to toss the ball to whoever was going to act as spiker. Penguin ran up and jumped as he pulled his hand back and Thatch was about to toss him the ball when he noticed that Usopp's team was moving to block and something ran behind him.

Much to the surprise of the others, he tossed the ball behind him and there was a split second before the ball was smashed into the sand on Usopp's side. They all took a moment to process what just happened before they realized that Tazz had spiked the ball from behind Thatch. Robin continued to smile her mysterious smile, "Another point for Instinct."

Luffy let out a loud whoop and Thatch bumped fists with Tazz, "Good job. I only realized they were going for Penguin when I was about to toss." She smiled and put a hand on her hip, "I honestly didn't expect them all to focus on him, but I used it to our advantage." Sanji clasped his hands together and did his little love-tornado around her, "Ah, Tazz-chwan~! You're so quick thinking~!"

They returned to their spots and Tazz got to serve yet again. She served the ball as she had been, but it was received by Bepo before Chopper took his human form and spiked the ball before Sanji's team could react. Robin held a hand out in the direction, "Point for Team Coward."

Usopp and Chopper bristled at their team name, "OI!" Brook just gave his signature laugh, "So harsh!" Poor Bepo just bowed his head as his ears drooped, "I'm sorry..." Usopp was up to serve for his team and he took a deep breath before focusing.

He tossed the ball up and jumped before smacking it. The ball went straight for Luffy, who was currently distracted by something or another off to the side. Tazz glanced at Sanji and they nodded before she took Luffy's arms while Sanji got his legs.

They stretched him out and bounced the ball in the air above them before dropping him. She and Sanji ran forward before he got ready to kick. Tazz jumped onto his leg and he tossed her in the air.

She pulled her hand back before hitting the ball and a brief moment went by before it shot down to make a small crater in the sand in the center of Usopp's side, the blast knocking his team away. Usopp jumped back to his feet and put a hand in the air, "THIS IS TOO CRAZY! We forfeit! I'd rather not die via volleyball."

Tazz and Luffy slung an arm over each other's shoulders and gave peace signs as the others high-fived, "V!" Sanji smiled widely at Tazz, "You were wonderful, Tazz-chan!" She smiled and put a hand on his shoulder, "Thanks, but I can't take all the credit. We have great chemistry as a team."

Penguin pouted as his shoulders slumped, "Man, I didn't get to do anything..." Tazz chuckled softly and patted his back, "Maybe next game. Let's clear out for the others." They left the makeshift court and Nami tossed Tazz the coin again, "Alright, Ace and Sabo are next. Winner plays against Team Instinct."

Ace and Sabo walked up and stood next to Tazz as she flipped the coin. She smacked it against the back of her hand and looked at them, "Call." Ace grinned and crossed his arms, "Tails."

Sabo gave a confident smile, "Heads." She moved her hand and looked at the coin before pointing at Sabo, "Sabo got it. Serve or receive?" He hummed in thought before walking over to the side he wanted, "We'll serve."

Ace went over to the other side with his team and Tazz sat off to the side with the others as she took her hat off and sat it next to her. She stretched her arms over her head as she leaned back, intending to lay down but ending leaning against someone's front. She tilted her head back to look up and see Shanks grinning down at her.

She smiled a bit and draped her arms over his bent knees on either side of her, "When did you sneak up behind me?" He put his arm over her shoulder and leaned down to rest his chin on the top of her head, "Just now." She let out a hum and closed her eye, "This match will probably take a while to finish, so I think I'll just take a little nap."

She soon drifted off, lulled by the warm sunlight and Shanks' steady breathing as well as the sounds of people laughing and cheering.


End file.
